Comix-Blade monthly covers
The complete list of the Comix-Blade monthly covers first introduced in September 2014, as a monthly update often times having a subtle context of what's coming out that same month. Other times referencing a future battle between characters or balancing story lines. Monthly Covers 1 - 33 Comix-Blade September 2014.png|Monthly covers #1 Trouble in Taiwan Comix-Blade October 2014.png|Monthly covers #2 Natrual Enemy Comix-Blade November 2014.png|Monthly cover #3 Rebirth and rearm Comix-Blade December 2014.png|Monthly cover #4 Singing spirits Comix-Blade January cover.png|Monthly covers #5 Prepare for the future Comix-Blade Feburary 2015.png|Monthly covers #6 Darkness lives 11041778 407013646133080 4100342711042767691 n-1.png|Monthly covers #7 Neptune cries war Comix-Blade April 2015 background.jpg|Monthly cover #8 year of survival Comix-Blade may cover.png|Monthly cover #9 Act of Revolution June 2015 cover.png|Monthly cover #10 The Darkness bleeds also July cover 2015.png|Monthly cover #11 Pitiful display Comix-Blade Augest 2015 cover.png|Monthly cover #12 Tragic Event Comix-Blade September 2015 issue.png|Monthly cover 13# Limitless knowledge Comix-Blade october cover.png|Monthly cover 14# Imperial threat Comix-Blade November cover.png|Monthly cover 15# Poison reaction Comix-Blade December cover.png|Monthly cover 16# Power Breaker Comix-Blade January 2016 cover.png|Monthly Covers #17 Among the Elite crowd Comix-Blade Feburary 2016.png|Monthly Covers #18 - Grains of life Monthly covers march.png|Monthly Covers #19 - The color of death Monthly Covers - April 2016 - BW1.png|Monthly Covers #20 - 2 years strong Monthly Covers - May 2016.png|Monthly Covers #21 - Seperated Souls Monthly Covers June.png|Monthly Covers #22 - View of Eternity Monthly Covers July.png|Monthly Covers #23 - Victory Arrives Augest 2015 Cover.png|Monthly Covers #24 - My Last Salvation monthly covers - September 2016.png|Monthly Covers #25 - Galactic Watchmen Monthly Covers - October.png|Monthly Cover #26 - Adore Humanity Monthly Covers - November 2016.png|Monthly Covers #27 - Taking on Second Best Monthly Covers - December 2016.png|Monthly Covers #28 - Inspired by Disatisfaction 15895289_688873054613803_4228664521487121481_n.png|Monthly Covers #29 - Cosmic Kindness Monthly Covers - Feburary 2017.png|Monthly Covers #30 - Damage Control Monthly Covers - March 2017.png|Monthly Covers #31 - Manhunt Mission Monthly Covers - April 2017.png|Monthly Covers #32 - 3 Years Ongoing ''Monthly Covers ''34 - 44: Comix-Blade - Monthly Cover November 2017.png Monthly Covers - October 2017.png Monthly Covers - September 2017.png Monthly Covers - Augest 2017.png Monthly Covers - July 2017.png Monthly Covers - June 2017.png Monthly Covers - May 2017.png Appearances * Peter - Monthly Covers #1, #4, #8, #20, and #39. * James - Monthly Covers #1,#2, #8, #20, and #27. * Blazed Hammer - Monthly Covers #1,#4, #20, and #31. * Zach - Monthly Covers #2, #5,#8,#12, and #20 * Marina - Monthly Covers #3 ,#8, and #20. * Yiro - Monthly Covers #3,#9, #20, and #27. * Joshua - Monthly Covers #6,#16, and #20 * Steel Hurricane - Monthly Covers #7. * Colorless Vision - Monthly Covers #10,#20, and #39. * Ethiopia - Monthly Covers #11, #16, and #20. * Zone - Monthly Covers #11,#20, and #27. * Suicide Net - Monthly Covers #12 and #20. * Wisdom - Monthly Covers #13,#20 and #22. * Crimson Gold - Monthly Covers #14 ,#17, #20, and #34 * Sweet Led - Monthly Covers #15 ,#16, and #20. * X-Caliber - Monthly Covers #16, #17, #19, and #20. * Blake - Monthly Covers #17 and #20. * James - Monthly Covers #18, #20 and #29. * Geda - Monthly Covers #19 and #20. * Viola - Monthly Covers #21 and #23. * Xcebra - Monthly Covers #21 and 23#. * Hale - Monthly Covers #22. * Mechanical Identity - Monthly Covers #23. * Acid Hail - Monthly Covers #24. * Raiders - Monthly Covers #25. * Tsubasa - Monthly Covers #26 and #37. * Gra - Monthly Covers #27. * Silvia - Monthly Covers #27. * Violin - Monthly Covers #29 and #36. * Angelica - Monthly Covers #30. * Valdez Ray - Monthly Covers #31. * Green Aqualia - Monthly Covers #33 * G.E.A.R - Monthly Covers #34 * Blynx - Monthly Covers #34 * Black Bee - Monthly Covers #34 * Gladius - Monthly Covers #35 * Blood Shaft - Monthly Covers #37 * Vulcans Claw - Monthly Covers #38 * Liquida - Monthly Covers #39. * Ronnie - Monthly Covers #40 and #41. * Alexis - Monthly Covers #40 and #41. * Clara - Monthly Covers #42. * Jeremy - Monthly Covers #42. * Neo - Monthly Covers #43 * Shadow - Monthly Covers #43 * Avalon - Monthly Covers #45 Category:Comix-Blade